


Gentle Touch

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: Its not sexual I promise lmao





	Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by its-sunhoe on Tumblr!

Jasper sat in his friend’s room playing with his hair and scrolling through his phone. Jasper had showed up at Henry’s house moments ago and was told Henry was in his room. To his surprise, though, he wasn’t. At first, Jasper panicked, but then he remembered his friend’s superhero status and relaxed a little. So now he lay on Henry’s couch waiting for him to get home. 

Soon, he started to hear the ruffle of leaves outside indicated that Henry was climbing the tree to get through his window. Jasper put his phone down and awaited his friend’s arrival. Instead, though, he was met with a snap, more rustles and a thud. Jasper gasped and rushed to the window and opened it as quickly as he could. He heard rustling again—faster this time—and Henry appeared. As he entered, Jasper stepped back and took a good look at him. He wore a painful expression and there were a couple cuts littered around his body; the most notable of these being a large one across his cheek. 

“Oh my god Henry are you okay?!” Jasper exclaimed. Henry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. “Don’t answer that, you’re not okay. I’ll be right back.”

“Jasper,” Henry groaned in protest, but to no avail. Jasper left the room and returned with a first-aid kit. 

“Okay, lay down so I can see your wounds,” Jasper said. “DON’T fall asleep though, in case you have a concussion.”

“It was less than a story drop. I’m fi-“

“Lay. Down.” Jasper looked at Henry with serious eyes. Henry found it impossible to take him seriously, but gave in anyways and lied down on his bed. 

Jasper knelt next to Henry and stared at the slash on his face. It ran from right under his left eye in a diagonal to about where the corner of his mouth was. It wasn’t very wide, but the length of the cut was still startling. Jasper frowned at the blood seeping from a few parts of the cut. He then rummaged through the first-aid kit for an antiseptic. He doused a cotton ball with it and held it up to Henry’s cut. 

“This might, uh, sting a little,” Jasper warned. Henry rolled his eyes, so Jasper proceeded. He pressed the cotton on his cut gently, causing Henry to squirm and inhale sharply through his teeth. Jasper raised his eyebrows and withdrew his hand. Henry took a deep breath and repositioned himself. 

“It’s fine,” Henry assured. “Just sting a little more than I thought it would.” Jasper nodded and continued to pat his wound gently. Henry simply closed his eyes and let Jasper clean his cut. The wound continued to sting and throb, but he wasn’t going to let it show. He took deep breaths and tried to relax. 

Jasper finished off his wound by putting two bandaids over where the cut was bleeding the most. Henry opened his eyes and saw Jasper smiling warmly at him. 

“Better?” Jasper asked. A light pink flushed on Henry’s cheeks. He got slightly frustrated because he couldn’t figure out why. 

“Yeah,” Henry said. “My back still hurts a little though.”

“Is that what you fell on?” Jasper asked. Henry nodded slowly. “I’ll go get you some Tylenol.”

“Jasp, it’s fine,” Henry protested, but he was gone. Henry sighed and closed his eyes again. He ran his fingers gently over his cut and his heart fluttered. The feeling of frustration returned again as he tried to find out why. He hasn’t had someone care for him this gently in a long time, so maybe that was it. Jasper’s careful and gentle touch was enough to drive Henry mad. Henry groaned and put his forehead in his palm. 

“You alright?” Jasper asked. Henry looked over and saw Jasper holding two small red pills and a glass of water. 

“Yeah,” Henry breathed and extended his hands to take the items from Jasper. Henry took the medicine and downed the glass of water as well. He then set the glass aside and looked to Jasper, who was kneeling next to him again. They simply stared at each other, the light pink returning to Henry’s cheeks. 

“Thank you Jasper,” Henry said tenderly, not knowing he was going to say it until it was said. Jasper smiled warmly and Henry’s heart fluttered again. Maybe it wasn’t the way Jasper cared for him that caused him to feel this way. Jasper’s warm and sincere smile made him realize that maybe it was just Jasper. It wasn’t his gentle nature or his care for Henry. It was just him and his dorky smile.


End file.
